


Winter Roses

by BellaStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/pseuds/BellaStark
Summary: From a Dream to a Kiss





	Winter Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading

Her hair is red like fire  
her skin is pale like snow  
her eyes as blue as Winter Roses.

Laying in the darkness of my chambers, when i close my eyes all i see is her. How beautiful she is, smiling brightly at me. Her hair is shining like the fire in the hearth. Her pale skin is glowing in the fire light like thousand shiny pearls. Her blue eyes looking at me intensly, they are so blue like the Winter Roses in the glass garden. And when she´s saying my name „Jon“ it sounds like the most beautiful song. 

When i open my eyes she´s in my chambers, like she knew i thinnk about her. I get out of my bed to get to her she´s walking torwards me and we meet halfway.  
Finally i have her in my arms, i whisper her name „Sansa“. She shivers and that´s all the encouragement i need, before i finally kiss her. 

And i knew it would be perfect, like she was made for me and i was made for her. And after so many years i finally feel like being home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
